Santa Hat
by Timey Wimey in Tartarus
Summary: "Je veux que ce Noël soit spécial." OS inventé à partir de la promo du 5x09, "Secret Santa" TRADUCTION A PARTIR DE SANTA HAT DE AnnaFIRTH ! :)


******_Merci à AnnaFIRTH, l'auteur original de m'avoir permis de traduire cet OS que, je l'avoue, fait parti de mes préférés._**

* * *

**SANTA HAT**

Kate se réveilla seule dans son lit. Castle n'étant pas là, elle trouva cela plutôt bizarre.

Il avait dîné avec Alexis hier soir et bien qu'il essaya de la convaincre de dîner avec eux, elle déclina. Il avait besoin de passer du temps seul avec Alexis même s'il ne voulait pas l'accepter, donc Kate était venue chez elle pour continuer de travailler sur l'affaire.

Il était seulement 7 heures quand le soleil commença à dépasser les grattes-ciel de New-York.

Kate eu la démarche d'un zombie en traversant son appartemment et atteignant la cuisine.

_Le café du matin._

Elle se prépara du café comme tous les matins et, s'appuyant contre le réfrigirateur, bu tout le contenu en à peine 20 secondes.

Ils travaillaient sur une toute nouvelle affaire. Un "Père Noël" avait été retrouvé mort hier soir, seulement deux jours avant Noël et bien qu'elle n'est jamais été une fan de tout l'univers de Noël, Castle essayait difficilement de la faire croire en l'impossible, de lui faire sentir l'importance d'être au côté de quelqu'un durant ces jours spéciaux.

_Castle._

Que pouvait-il bien faire à cet instant ? Être encore endormi, pensa-t-elle.

Il agissait tellement comme un enfant parfois, mais c'est ce dont elle aimait le plus à son sujet. Comment il la faisait sourire, même dans les pires situations, juste pour la calmer ; mais aussi son côté mature, l'homme qui était toujours là pour elle, pour les bons et mauvais moments, tous les mauvais moments.

L'homme qui voudrait tuer pour elle.

**-xxx-**

Dans ses pensées, elle gara finalement sa voiture à sa place et marcha à l'intérieur.

Elle salua le portier, lequel était habitué à la voir et pris l'ascenseur jusqu'à son étage.

Un coup doux à la porte ramena Rick Castle à la réalité ; il était seulement 7h30, qui cela pouvait-il être ?

Déjà habillé, il ouvrit a porte pour y trouver sa belle petite amie de l'autre côté.

"Bonjour !" dit-elle en lui souriant.

"Kate !" dit-il avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. Il était prêt à partir, son manteau sur le bras droit. "Que fais tu ici ?"

"Je passais te prendre !" répondit-elle, se tenant toujours debout en dehors de son loft.

"Entre, nous avons encore du temps."

"Merci." dit-elle alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le lot, lequel était décoré. C'était magnifique, même des musiques de Noël étaient jouées en fond.

_Les Castle appréciaient réellement Noël._

"Je t'ai pris un cadeau." dit Castle, cachant quelque chose dans son dos.

Ils se tenaient plutôt proches, leurs fronts se touchant presque.

"Castle, c'est demain Noël..."

"Je sais. Ce n'est pas vraiment un cadeau, plus quelque chose de drôle, et je suis sûr que tu vas me regarder en roulant des yeux."

"Oh, vraiment ?" Ria-t-elle plaçant sa tête sur son épaule.

"Oui ! Fermer vos yeux, détective."

"Je ne sais pas si je te crois..." Blagua-t-elle.

"Tu me blesses." Dit-il en la faisant encore rire.

Elle ferma finalement ses yeux et soupira.

Castle prit ce qu'il avait dans les mains et les souleva pour mettre un chapeau de père Noël sur la tête de Kate.

"Castle, qu'est-ce que-..." Dit-elle quand elle sentit quelque chose sur sa tête.

"Tu n'es pas drôle...Garde tes yeux clos pour deux secondes de plus." Dit-il en finissant ce qu'il avait commencé. "Maintenant tu peux les ouvrir."

Kate lui souria et bougea ses mains pour toucher ce qu'elle avait sur la tête.

Oh.

_Un chapeau de père noël !_

"Tu as dû faire tout cela just pour me mettre un chapeau de noël sur la tête ?" Kate regarde son petit ami en roulant des yeux.

"Seul moyen pour te le mettre." Dit-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

"Merci." Dit-elle.

"De rien." Dit-il en se perdant dans ses yeux.

Ils se turent pour un moment, se regardant juste l'un l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Rick prit la parole.

"Je veux que ce Noël soit spécial."

"Il l'est déjà." Dit-elle en l'embrassant.

"Allons résoudre le meurtre afin d'avoir notre journée de libre demain." Dit-il dans ses lèvres.

"Allons-y." Murmura-t-elle en retour, lui volant encore un baiser.

_Mon Dieu qu'il est addictif._

**-xxx-**

"On peut appeler ton père pour qu'il vienne dîner demain." Dit Rick en marchant à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur du 12th.

"Il est à Atlanta avec mon oncle."

"Oh..."

"Il m'avait demandé de l'accompagner, mais j'ai préféré d'être ici avec toi." Dit-elle sentant ses joues brûler.

"Oh, vraiment ?" Dit-il la rapprochant plus de lui.

"Ouais vraiment. C'est un peu ennuyeux là-bas, être avec toi est beaucoup mieux."

"Ce noël va être superbe, Kate."

"J'espère aussi."

Elle s'éloigna de lui alors que les portes s'ouvrirent.

Elle fit un pas dehors mais il la stoppa. "Kate"

"Oui ?" Demanda-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face, alors que l'ascenseur se fermait à nouveau.

"J'étais entrain de penser que nous pourrions déjeuner ensemble demain. Du genre, un déjeuner agréable ?

"Nous allons déjà dîner ensemble, Castle..."

"Je le sais. Mais Alexis et Mère seront là. Je veux avoir du temps seul avec toi, c'est notre premier noël ensemble après tout."

"J'adorerais déjeuner avec toi. Mais d'abord, nous devons clore cette affaire, donc allons-y." Dit Kate en se détournant de lui pour trouver Ryan, Esposito et Lanie les regardant. Les deux détectives et la médecin légiste étaient assis sur le bord du bureau de Ryan, souriant au couple.

"Quoi ?" Demanda Kate assez fort pour que leurs amis entendent.

Ils pointèrent tous leur index, montrant quelque chose au plafond.

Castle et Beckett furent d'abord perdus, mais ensuite Castle regarda en l'air pour trouver du gui pendu au-dessus de leurs têtes.

"Oh..." Il soupira, ce qui poussa Kate à lever la tête. Elle frissonna quand elle vu le gui et immédiatement tua Lanie du regard...

"Vous ne voulez pas casser la tradition, non ?" Demanda Lanie à ses amis, avançant vers eux suivi par les deux détectives.

"On...euh..." Balbutia Kate haussant les yeux pour trouver ceux de Castle remplis de tellement d'amour que ça la rendait dingue.

_Ces yeux._

_Ce sourire._

Oh mon dieu, il y pense vraiment.

_C'est pas possible._

"Castle..." Dit Kate en reculant d'un pas.

"Allez Kate, personne ne regarde..." Dit Lanie.

"Lanie !" Kate tua son amie d'un autre regard.

"Nous ne pouvons pas, il-" commença Kate mais Castle la coupa posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, en un court mais solide baiser.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Kate ne fit rien d'autre à part sourire.

"Tu rougis, Kate Beckett !"

"Oh ! Chut Lanie !" Dit-elle toujours dans les bras de Castle.

"Joyeux Noël, Kate !" Dit Castle avec le même sourire enfantin qu'il avait sur le visage avant de l'embrasser sous le gui.

"Joyeux Noël, Castle."

En effet, c'est bien partit pour être un noël très surprenant.

* * *

**_Encore merci à Anna ! _**

**_Laissez un petit review, ou envoyer votre avis à l'auteur ! (elle comprend le français donc vous n'avez pas d'excuses haha)_**

**_Pour ceux qui veulent lire la version originale, c'est par ici : www . /s/8726007/1/Santa-Hat (n'oubliez pas de retirer les espaces)_**

**_C'est ma première traduction, (m'enfin bon, faut bien se lancer un jour ou l'autre ;)) donc s'il vous plaît soyez indulgents !  
_**


End file.
